Sunflower
by North of the North
Summary: Ivan had heard that wishes on sunflowers would be granted, and that is when Mathew finds him.


**Sunflower**

**08 Feb 19**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Ivan had heard that wishes on sunflowers would be granted, and that is when he meets Mathew.**

**A/N**

**So, I was reading up on the meaning of flowers in magick and saw that sunflowers bring about happiness, power, energy, wishes, and the sun. Hence, this. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ivan was alone, again.

Not that it surprised him much. He was always alone these days, it seemed. He just really, desperately wished he wasn't.

He looked back down at the frost flawed sunflower he held in his right gloved hand. His trench coat already having been used to wipe the iced over flower over when The General had appeared to him, told him to make a wish, and then disappeared again just as fast.

Ivan hadn't had time to speak, but still he wished he had asked the other man to stay even for a little while.

Even the biting cold swirling around him with the other's presence would be better than feeling the same emotion on the inside without it.

Then, in a twist of fate or fortune, Ivan almost fell over as someone nearly walked right over him sitting on the backdoor steps leading out in to a garden of the hotel he and the other Nations had rented for the week. Apparently, someone else had discovered the secluded little hideaway area.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Oh-Ivan?"

Ivan had turned around too and opened his mouth to wave away the apologies he'd known would come as soon as he himself had recognized the other…after the first moment where he wondered at America's changed voice, and realized how wrong that was.

"Ah, hello, Mathew." He said instead.

Mathew, or Canada as he was known to anyone in the government and to the other Nations, scrunched his eyebrows up. "Um, pardon my asking, but why are you out here? And,"

He looked around and his features smoothed out before a single eyebrow rose. "Why is it so cold around here? Did the General visit you?"

Ivan nodded and having deemed no need to be on guard around the other, he sank back down to his spot on the stairs. "Yes, he came. He also brought me this." He said and indicated the flower in his grasp, then continued whilst starting to twirl the flower in his hand. Spinning it slightly within the circle he'd made of his fingers.."Did you know that sunflowers are said to be able to grant wishes?"

Ivan looked back up, and their purple eyes, just shades away from each other's, met.

"I wished for something before you arrived. I wonder if I'm supposed to take this meeting as fate…or not."

Mathew grinned ruefully, and ran a slender hand through his wavy blond hair, his distinctive curl still managing to twist away when he tried to sweep most of the hair falling into his face back behind his ear. "Well, I don't know hide nor tails of whatever wish you made. And from what I know about wishes, you're not supposed to speak about them or they won't come true. So, my best advice to you would be to go with what feels right and trust in that."

Ivan nodded.

He was almost too scared (not that he would call what he was feeling that) to look at the other Nation now sitting beside him when he asked. "Would you mind being my friend? Even for a few moments? I really need someone right now."

"May I touch you?"

Ivan's head snapped around to face Mathew's again and to see the hand the other was cautiously hovering over his shoulder, the other's gaze sympathetic. "Well... sure."

Mathew nodded and smiled gently, and let his hand come to rest on Ivan's shoulder. Making sure to catch Ivan's gaze, he leant forward slightly, and as Ivan noted how the sunset turned Mathew's honey blond hair an almost orangey honey-blond colour, he almost failed to realize what Mathew was saying.

"Of course I can be your friend. And it doesn't just have to be for a moment. What would make you feel better right now? My listening to what you might want to speak about? Or just silence?"

Ivan paused then turned back to the sunset. "I…think I would just like silence, but with someone else here to share it with me."

He heard the rustle as Mathew sat down beside him, and knowing of Mathew's mannerisms as he did, he knew the other had likely nodded after he'd spoken, just to let him know he understood even when his silence but still there companionship spoke for itself.

Then, they watched the sunset together.

* * *

Review please**?**


End file.
